1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper processing apparatus for sorting and stacking paper money in a plurality of stacking boxes according to its type of money.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper money processing apparatus of this type sets various sheets of paper (hereinafter, referred to as notes) at a setting section in a mixed state; feeds notes from this setting section on a one by one basis; judges its type of note, front/back, top or bottom, authentic/counterfeit, breakage or the like at a judging section; and sorts and stacks the notes in a plurality of stackers based on a result of the judgment.
In the meantime, conventionally, all notes other than those discriminated to be fit note at the judging section (detector) are stacked in a rejection box (hereinafter, referred to as a “reject stacker”).
The notes to be stacked in such a reject stacker (hereinafter, referred to as a “rejected note”) include: a taped note, a corner folded note, a cut note, a punched note, and a wrinkled note or the like. In addition, the rejected notes include a stained note, a wholly dirty note, and a scribed note or the like. Further, the rejected notes include: a note skewed due to transport performance; a plurality of notes fed due to feeding performance; or a counterfeit note and the like. A variety of these rejected notes are all collected in the reject stacker in their mixed state.
However, conventionally, in the case where a note quality is poor, a majority of the notes are transported to the reject stacker, the reject stacker becomes full immediately, and a process for removing a note from the reject stacker may be hard work for operator and not efficient. In this case, there is a problem that a feeding operation by a paper processing apparatus is stopped, and then, processing efficiency is lowered.
In addition, the rejected notes skewed due to the feeding and transporting performance or the rejected notes caused by the multiple feeding in a pile are often free of breakage or dirt on appearance, and are often supposed to be handled as fit notes. If such notes are collected in the reject stacker, the reject stacker together with poor quality notes becomes full immediately, and processing efficiency is lowered.
In addition, a fit note rejected in the rejected note is removed from the reject stacker, is set again at a feeding section, and is reprocessed.
However, in order to remove a fit note from the reject stacker, an operator must manually sort such a fit note to be classified from a damaged note or a counterfeit note. This sorting is cumbersome, and processing efficiency is extremely lowered.
On the other hand, a paper money processing apparatus has its own unique product standard for judging a corner folded note, a cut note, a punched note, a dirty note, and a taped note or the like, or alternatively, a criterion for discrimination is set by an operator. However, discrimination between a note to be void after being returned as a damaged note (unfit) to a central bank and note to be circulated again in a market is often made by a customer manually checking and sorting such a rejected note.
However, in addition to a note to be processed as a fit note and a counterfeit or the like, the reject stacker includes various types and dirt levels of damaged notes such as a corner folded note, a cut note, a punched note, a dirty note, and a taped note, and manual sorting is very cumbersome.